Johannas Story
by Skywitch91
Summary: This is my version of Johannas Hunger games and her experiences after. Begins the reaping of the 71st Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. I've always wanted to write about Johannas games because she is my favourite character in the Trilogy. So, why not? This is my Version of Johannas Games.**

Reaping for the 71st Hunger games Johannas POV:  
I hurl the axe at the tree in anger. Mine, Hunters, Mums, Dads. They all land on the target except for Hunters. It was his favourite axe, and since he died it's become mine. I use it for training. I've trained myself and Hunter since I understood what the games meant. Hunter was younger than me by a year. He was reaped at 13. And even my training and his Job as a wood cutter couldn't save him. The legendary Finnick Odair is still the youngest Victor at 14. Most are around 16, like last years Victor Annie Cresta. I hear she's turned into a Nutcase though.

I climb across from my tree house into my bedroom window. Mum and Dad think I'm getting ready for the reaping. But i'm getting in some last minuite training. It helps take my mind off the town square. I cry every year, because my cousin ethan was Whipped to death on the stocks behind the stage. Just the thought drowns me as I pull on an outfit. I make my way to the reaping by myself. Hunter was my best friend, I didnt't need anyone else.

The whole District is standing in the town square. We are a small District, and I'm already crying as I take my place in the 16 section. The loose dress I pulled on makes me look younger, especially with my hair brown hair round my shoulders. The escort comes out onto the stage and begins the reaping. I am sobbing at this point, I can see Ethan strapped to the stocks, crying as the life bleed out of him. I Come back my senses as the escort screams out "Johanna Mason". This just reminds me of Hunter as I sob even Harder. I almost fall over making my way to the stage. I must look weak and pitiful to the rest of Panem. And then I get my key to victory. The careers overlook the weak kids that aren't killed in the bloodbath, and they hunt down the bigger threats. This is my key to success. She reaps a boy called Forest. He is 18, and I recognise him from Hunters funeral. Years as working as a woodcutter has made him big and muscled, making me look smaller as I stand next to him. Hunching over adds to the impression. The escort makes us shake hands and we go into the Justice building, The same way Hunter did.


	2. Chapter 2

I continue to sob until we get inside our rooms for goodbyes. Then I stop and begin to take in my surroundings. One of my useful qualities is I can easily memorise lots of things. And I have a photographic memory. I will remember this room for the rest of my life- And if my plan doesn't work, that might not be for very long. Outside, I hear a peacekeeper say "You have 10 miniutes" and mum and dad come rushing in. They both pull me into a hug. No words need to be said. We have all been here before. "Ill do my best". I say. And then we just hold each other, Our small Family which is missing 2 members. I begin to cry again, because I know they think I looked weak, and it will dissapoint them. I don't want this to be there last memory of them. I give them both a small smile as they leave. I sit alone for the rest of the hour. There is no-one else I love. No-one I mean anything to.

Finally our escort Puff comes to collect us. We stand outside the train for photos and I make sure to trip up the steps as we get on. Inside, I am shocked by the Decor. It is by far the most amazing thing i've ever seen. Forest manages to keep a straight face, but I can see the excitement in his eyes. Not bad for his last week alive. Then I notice a man watching us in the corner of the Carrige. Our Victor, Blight. A alcoholic, Spends his time in the Capitol passing a bottle back and forth with Haymitch and chaff, Victors from 12 and 11 respectively. Our 3 Districts have the least amount of Victors. There is also the other Victor, Charlie. She volounteered for her 12 year old sister at 18, and Won the games by becoming the most violent person ever seen in the arena. And there have been Victors who rip throats out, so thats saying just smirks at me. "So" Our escort says. "Who wants who?". Blight looks at me and I see amusement and Understanding in his eyes. "I want the girl" He says. "Good I don't want her. She'll be a bloodbath" Says Charlie. I almost make a sarcastic comment but I manage to hold it back, letting out a little whimper and running to my room which Puff had pointed out. I flop onto my bed. There is a knock at the door. I fill my eyes with tears as I open the door to see Blight standing there. He barges in and shuts the door. "You can drop the act now sweetheart". He laughs at my shocked face. "I won the games with my brains. I'm the only one who noticed". I grin at him, my eys automatically drying. "Clearly everyone isn't as clever as us". He grins as well and says "Just keep the act up. You won't get any sponsors, but If what your brother said about you was true, you won't need them". I just look at him. He laughs at me. "Lets go watch the reaping. Start Crying stupid".


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie smirks as me and Blight enter the compartment. I'm still sobbing Pitifully, and I must look tiny compared to Forest. The escort tells us we will watch the reaping and then we will eat. The TV is Huge, and Cesear Flickermans face, this year coloured Light Blue, smiles at us and announces the start of the reaping. District 1 are small, but I can tell they are strong, and both volounteers. When District 2 comes on, Charlie says "Remember that District 2 females favour throwing knives". But I have already noticed that she favours swords. She bounces on the balls of her feet, and she is swift and quick. The boy is also a volounteer, and looks smaller than most District 2 boys. District 13 have two small 15 year olds. District 4 are both volounteers, and look around 17. District 5 are both 12. District 6 are 14, and 15, both small as usual. I look weak and small compared to Hunter, who looks like a contender. I don't pay attention from this, because noone from these Districts are ever fighters. After the reapings, we sit down to eat dinner. Hunter hoovers down 3 plates of food, whilst I pick at 1. I run to my room as soon as Charlie starts talking strategy. Its time to start my own training. In my room, I order plates of food, and tell the avoxes to bring knives and Ropes. They do, and I get down to training. I throw knives which is actually like throwing axes, and I practice tieing knots. I am going to win these stupid games.

Im so sorry for how awful this chapter is. Reviews please- Skywitch xo


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning the escort comes to wake me. An avox took the plates and training things away so she won't realise anything. She tells me that we're nearly at the capitol, and I should eat some breakfast. I go and pick at breakfast, and then go back to my room and eat some food there. I get an avox to take the food away again. The escort comes in and says that were at the Capitol. I think of Hunter, and Ethan, and mum and dad, and tears spring into my eyes. I need to keep up my act in the Capitol.

I go to the Dining car and everyone is running around. Forest looks bored, and is leaning against the window. I stand there awkwardly until we are pushed the open door, and we finally see the Capitol. The cameras don't lie about how amazing it is. All of the buildings all bright colours and the sun is shining. I can't see it clearly through my tears, but the look on Forests face pretty much sums it up. They take us into the training centre and drag me towards the elevators. The escort tells me that she's taking us to prep for the chariot tides. I already know that we'll be dressed as trees. District 7 has been for the past 30 years apparently. I just need a way to look weak in a big tree costume.  
My prep team are the most annoying creatures I have ever met. They laughed at me as I cried through the whole prep. It took my whole will power to not say something sarcastic. They left and told me my stylist would be through soon. He did come and bought a tree costume. Amazing. Its big on me, and I should be able to hunch over to look small. My stylist pulls my hair up into a bun and pushes me into the elevator to the chariots. In the stables, most of the tributes are already there. District 1 is sparkly. District 2 have swords and they handle them easily. District 3 are flashing, covered in little Led's. District 4 are fish. District 5 are light. District 6 is absent. We are trees again. It makes Forest look bigger and me look smaller. Its brilliant actually. District 8 and 9 aren't here. District 10 are Cowboys. 11 are some sort of farmers. District 12 are naked and covered in coal dust. They are both red in the face. A voice says " Tributes to your chariots" and the Chariot rides begin.

**Hope you like tis chapter. Thanks to Lya200 for reviewing. Go check out my other story, The 143rd Hunger games. Cookies for reviews- Skywitch xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Training

The Chariot rides last night made me look even weaker. Especially when I nearly fell off the Chariot. Today is the first day of Training. Puff calls us down to breakfast and Blight and Charlie ask us about our skills. Forest says he can use axes, and throw them, so charlie tells him to try spears. They both look at me, because i'm crying again, and tell me to try the survival stations. I am thankful that the training clothes are baggy and hides some of my muscles from the other tributes. Today I need to watch the other Tributes and see what they are good at. At 10, we head down to the Training center. The axes amaze me, but I know I need to stay away and look weak. Instead, when they dismiss us, I begin crying again and head to the edible plants station. I get all of them wrong, but I am secretly memorising everything. I have a good memory, I might as well use it. I cry the whole way through though, and that takes up some of my mind. Once I take the test again and get 11/150, I go to the fire building station and accidently on purpose set my outfit on fire, all whilst picking up useful tips. Then I go to the Spear station were Forest hits the target 9/10 times, and I purposely miss. The trainer shows me how to do it and I memorise this, managing to hit the floor again. The trainer sighs and tries to show me again, but the bell goes for lunch. I sit by myself Crying. This plan might actually work.

I do pretty much the same everyday. On day 3, We have our gamemaker sessions. Forest says he's going to climb, throw axes and spears, and identify plants. He gets a 9, marking him as a serious competitior. I go in and cry. I throw a spear that misses my about 2 meters. I get 32/150 on the edible plants test. I fall off the climbing wall. And then I sit there and cry until they tell me to leave. I am glad when I score a 2. Worse than the 12 year olds from 5 as charlie points out. They both get 4's. They send us to bed because we have to be up early to get ready for the interviews. I need to make sure I fail at this as well.

**Finally got another Chapter up for this. I'm really sorry about the slow updates. I know this Chapter is rushed, but I can't wait to get to the games. Check out my other story, the 143rd Hunger games. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	6. Chapter 6

The escort wakes us up early the next day saying we have a 'big big day ahead of us'. She is too happy for this early on a morning. I go to breakfast forcing tears into my eyes. Seriously by the end of these games I'm going to be out of years for the rest of my life. Charlie and blight tell us that today we will be prepared for our interviews. We will have four hours with puff, and then four hours with our mentors. They tell me I will start with blight, and he leads me into his room. ''So you already have a strategy?'' ''Obviously'' I reply sarcastically. At least I can use some sarcasm on Blight. Honestly I'm going to enjoy the arena more than this. I won't miss being here. We go to lunch and then puff takes me with her. I cry lots as she tries to teach me to walk in heels, but I purposely fall over with every step I take, and I make sure to almost rip the long dress a few times. Then we practice manners, which I don't have to pretend to be bad at, and we practice posture, but I stay slouching over. I need to be the worst, if I get even one sponsor other people will want to sponsor me and then my plan will have failed.

The next morning Puff wakes us up early once again. Today we eat breakfast and then we are automatically whisked away to prep for the interview. My prep team do my hair and makeup for around 3 hours, and then they spend and hour with body painting. It would look good unless my plan goes to ... Well plan. They put the dress on and it is the prettiest thing I've ever seen. I would almost feel bad. Puff takes us down to the interviews. Blight comes to me and says loudly ''try not to cry the whole way through'' but he winks at me as he says it. All the tributes line up and I cry as the interviews begin.

**Sorry for the mistakes in this chapter. I'm uploading it off my phone and I'm hoping autocorrect did some of the work. Thanks to aprilgirl01 for reviewing And for the help :) Cookies for reviewers - skywitch xo**


	7. Chapter 7

The boy from 1 goes out onto the stage, to loud applause. I'm nervous. What if I can't do this, what if I get sponsors, what if my plan fails. I like living. I'm a fighter, but I don't want to die. If this fails, I'm toast. I won't get sponsors and people won't want to sponsor me. They'll just pass me off as another useless kid who dies in the games. District 2 is up. 3. 4. The boy from 5 makes the audience laugh lots. The girl is unusually quiet. 6. Then Cesear Flickerman calls out ''Johanna Mason''. I burst into tears but I am mentally steeling myself for what I am about to do. I go out onto the stage, slowly and then I move my foot so I am standing on the edge of my dress, and just like I planned, it rips right up the front. The audience is silent. You can only hear my wailing and the laughter of the other tributes. They think I'm just a weak little joke. It's brilliant. The Capitol women are openly crying as Cesear guides me to the seats. I am still crying and I trip and stumble as I make my way over. Caesar smiles and says ''Well that was an entrance, Miss Mason''. I nod and carry on sobbing hard, the crowd is almost laughing at me. I am helpless, weak. I can't wait till I shock them all. Cesear tries to get me to talk but I continue to cry. He asks me about my training score and I whimper ''I did better than I thought'' and I wail loudly until my buzzer goes off. I stumble as I make my way to the seats. My master plan worked amazingly, the Capitol freaks are actually openly laughing at me. I don't need to fake cry as I imagine what mum and dad think.

''What the hell was that'' Charlie yells as we get out the elevator. I cry even more aa she goes into a big rant aboit dissapointing the district and boring stuff like that. What has the district ever done for me. Killed me cousin. Reaped my brother. Thanks District 7. Blight yells at me, but he is laughing behind the anger. He takes me to my room and congratulates me on my performance. '' Games tommorow'' he reminds me. ''You can stop then''. I grin and get into bed. I am ready for the games.

**Next up is the games. Then It gets exciting :) -Skywitch xo**


	8. Chapter 8

The Bloodbath Part 1

''Johanna, it's time to get up'' screeches puff. I roll over and pull myself out of bed. Today I could die, but tommorow I could already be winning the games. Blight comes into my room and says ''I'll see you soon''. At least one person has confidence in me.

I go to breakfast where Forest and Charlie are already eating. Charlie is actually telling Forest what to expect on the Victory Tour. I almost laugh. I can't wait to say I told you so when I get home. I'm going to do it. I'll kill forest if I have to. I don't care about District 7, I just want to go home to mum and dad. Puff comes over to us with tears in her eyes and says ''It time to go now Darlings. Good Luck'' she hugs us both and hands us over to our stylists. Even though I'm starting to feel a bit nervous, nothing can take away the wonder of the view from the hovercraft. It takes us over miles of water, and I'm starting to feel a bit sick by the time we land. What horrors will await me in the arena? I think over this question hundreds of times. The thought I don't want to die also flashes through my brain. But I'm not going to die. I'm going to win, and become a victor, and be left alone for the rest of my life.

The stylist takes me down to the slaughter room below the arena. I'm hoping it's a forest, I would be comfortable with that. With thick trees as well, and lots of plants and animals. They dress me in my outfit. I am crying at this point. I have camo pants, with pockets, and a big Jacket which is heavy. We have leather boots, and a green tshirt. Me and the stylist sit in silence as we wait. I sob quietly, and he doesn't have anything to say to me, I ruined his dress. Finally a voice calls ''20 seconds to launch''. The stylish pushes me into the tube and tells me I'm going to need all the look I can get. But I'll show them all.

We have to stand on our plates for 60 seconds. Time to formulate a game plan. The arena is good for me. There are lots are tall trees, all with orange leaves like in autumn. The leaves will however leave a crunchy path to walk on. I think I see movements of animals, but I'm not sure. 30 seconds. The other side of me is more trees, but there is a big hill there. I have a feeling post people will go there. 20 seconds. I need to try and get a back pack and then find water. 10 seconds. No sponsors to help me. 5 seconds. I'm scared now. 4. 3. 2. 1. The gong goes off and all hell breaks loose.

**Okay, the bloodbath is next chapter. And I don't want to confuse anyone but I call Fall autumn, so I'm sorry if that's not what you call it. Thank you to aprilgirl01, she came up with the arena idea and you will see the rest of it soon. Reviews please :)- Skywitch xo**


	9. Chapter 9

Bloodbath Part 2-

The gong goes off and all hell breaks loose. I run straight to a biggish backpack not fair from me, and I grab some rope as well. I'm going to need these basic supplies. I swing the backpack over me and I run as fast as I can. I get out of the cornucopia clearing and then I climb a tree like a monkey. I want to know what is going on. And it's chaos. The boys from 1 and 2 are back to back and both have Bows and a quiver of arrows, shooting down moving targets. The girls from 2 and 4 having throwing knives and both release them so fast you don't see them until they got the target. And then the girl from 1 and the boy from 4 both bounce around with lightness on their feet, and they both carry swords. The boy carries a long sword, and the girl has 2 short, light ones. And then, there's a person I didn't want to see. Forest is standing near the careers holding an axe. And when the last of the tributes scatter or die, he goes to them and says '' how many was that you reckon?''. They all shrug and go inside the cornucopia to search for stuff. I turn around and open up my backpack. I have the 3 meters of rope, a bottle of water, some jerky and some rolls. Then I also have a bottle of iodine, which will help when I find water. I grin and begin climbing across the trees. I'm too near the careers to be on the ground. I almost laugh as I imagine how confused Charlie is. She expected me to be dead already. The bloodbath cannons begin to go off. Boom... Boom... Boom... Boom... All the way up to 12. Half of us gone in the first few hours. I need to be careful. The careers are dangerous this year.

When I'm certain I'm far enough from the careers, I jump down the tree and begin to look for food. My brain managed to pick up how to make some traps in training, so I crouch down and begin to make that. But actually, I haven't seem any animals yet. Which is strange, because we're in the forest. But they're probably just hiding. They might be out Tomorrow. I climb up another tree as night sets in. The panem anthem begins to play. I shows both from 3, the girl from 5, both from 6, both from 8, both from 9, the girl from 10, the boy from 11 and the boy from 12. District 7 is still in the running and so are all of the careers. 3,6,8 and 9 are all out completely and 5, 10, 12 and 11 all have on left. These games are going to be short if the careers carry on like this. I wrap my coat around me as I belt my self into the tree. But the I hear something. Below me the girl from 12 is asleep against the tree trunk. She is tucked in a sleeping bag, and has a backpack next to her. I need that valuable loot. And my luck has held out, because in her hand, she is clutching an axe. I need to move fast. But I'm not going to run. I'm going to fight. I grab some of my room and make the end into a large noose. I hook my legs over the edge of the branch. I slip the noose round her neck. She stays asleep. And then I pull. The girl jolts awake the find herself being strangled. She struggles and waves the axe around but I am out of reach. I sob and I pull harder, making sure it is completely cutting of her air supply. I can't. I need to. I can't. I almost scream as I snap it and the cannon goes off. I broke her neck. I cry as I slip down the trunk. These are genuine tears. I just killed someone. But as I take up her axe and her sleeping bag and her backpack full of food, I know it was worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

Day 2 of the 71st hunger games-

I feel like I've been walking forever. The arena is huge. There are so many tree and ditches and rocks and caves and bushes. People could hide in here forever. I still however haven't noticed any animals. There's plenty of food- nuts and berries and bark- but nothing to eat them. Except us. And I take advantage of the no animals and strip the branches of their fruits. And then I here the dreaded sounds of the careers making their way through the trees. I'd heard a cannon earlier that day and knew they were on the hunt, but I'd hoped they'd go to the hill rather than the forest. But apparently not. I quickly climb up a big tree. Even with my axe, I can't take on all of them at the same time. Forest is trailing behind, the boy from 2 leading the way. They must have found someone this morning. I wont know till tonight, when they play the recaps. They are talking about the kill, which sounds like a horrible way to go. I stay up the tree until the are a well away, but I can hear them arguing. Then ther. Is screams and the boom of a cannon. 9 left in the games, and I'm thinking that was one of the careers. 12 from the bloodbath, the girl from 12( my eyes fill with tears thinkinf about it), the one killed this morning, and one of the careers. These are going to be a short games. Hopefully I'll have to watch a shorter recaps when I leave. I just want to go home. I don't want to be In this forest with no animals and kids out to kill me. thus isn't right. Why hasn't there been a rebellion yet? If I get out of here, I want to be the rallying point for the Districts. Someone needs to, and 7 isnt a rubbish district with no victors. It won't be anyone from 11 or 12 at least.

I continue to make my way across the Arena. It's a massive arena. It cant really get worse than this. But as I think this, I realize I'm wrong. The ground begins to shake. No one expected this, not after the flood that happened last year. But the ground shakes and trees begin to fall. I run around blindly in the haze of smoke that has come around as the ground still shakes. There are no cannons, it's just here to frighten us. But as the smoke lifts I see the real reason. The arena has transformed. Instead of a forest, it is now a wasteland of fallen and dead trees. There are big ditches where the tree roots were. It will make running away and hiding even harder. There are a few small trees, but they mostly have other trees lieing on top of them. There are caves and bushes still, but they are more obvious. As it gets to dark I climb up a small leafy tree and tie myself in. The anthem shows the girl from 1, the boy from 4 and the girl from 12. I go to sleep with tears in my eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Day 3-

The next day I wake up before the sun. It is warm even though its night. Or maybe its my big thick Jacket. I'm sure it weighs more than me. No wonder the 12 year old go in the bloodbath. The wouldn't be able to run in this. Today I have a plan. Someone needs to get rid of the Careers. And it won't be anyone else. They will split up to hunt now, because there are less people, and this will be the easiest time to kill them off. I just need to walk for a bit.

I have walked for hours when there is noise from crashing through the bushes. It is just one person though, not the whole Career pack. I quickly tuck my axe under my jacket so it's not noticeable. Just in time, as the boy from 1 crashes into the area. "Look its the baby from 7" He says gleefully. He pulls out a small dagger and hurls it at me. I only just manage to duck in time. He is tall, 18, and must weigh tons more than me. He laughs and pulls out another dagger, a longer one this time. And he jumps. I only just manage to get out of the way in time. He sprawls on the ground, and I scamper away to the other side of the clearing. I need to stay looking weak, I need to get sponsors out of this. They will write off my one kill as a fluke, that it was just luck. I won't get any sponsors for it. Especially after I cried. I need this kill. If I don't kill him, he'll kill me. And that can't happen. The boy gets up and wields his dagger. He jumps at me again. And this time I charge at him. His face creases into a look of surprise, but it quickly changes. As we meet, I pull out my axe and swing it hard. It digs into the side of his ribs. Whilst I do this he stick his dagger into the side of my left arm, which I barely feel. I am running on adrenaline. I pull my axe out he screams and I punch the cut hard. Then I swing the axe again, cleanly decapitating him. The cannon goes off. I won the fight. I'm injured, but I could be worse off. The head on the floor proves that. I cut off his backpack and look inside it. He has a full bottle of Water, some more dried meat, 2 daggers and some more rope. I put it all inside my original Backpack.

***Blights POV* **

I grin as my girl takes the backpack and continues into the forest. The mentors are looking at me and I lean back into the chair. "What" I ask Charlie, who is staring at me with anger and shock on her face. "Forest was meant to win. But shes going to come home instead. Forest is my Nephew. He was going to come home". I feel bad but not for long. Johannas sponsor account is almost full. I click on the screen to send her something to put on the cut. She needs to be ready to fight.

***And back to Johannas Pov***

I'm sitting up another tree when the parachute comes down. I grin as I open it to reveal something to spread on my cut. I'm going to need this. It would be deadly for it to get infected. I sip some water as the Anthem plays. It just shows the boy from 1. I grantee the Careers are confused. And I don't need to cry tonight. Im closer to getting home to mum and dad. 16 gone, 7 left to kill.

**Last chapter got 2 Reviews, which doesn't sound like a lot, but its cool to me. Thanks guys. Try and beat it for this chapter maybe? Thanks guys- Skywitch xo**


	12. Chapter 12

Well i am annoyed. I wrote this whole chapter and my phone crashed before I could save it. So sorry if this chapter is really bad, I'm just kind of annoyed.

Day 4-

*Blights POV*

I have been awake keeping an eye on Johanna all night. She is safe. There are no tributes within 3 miles, a lake, bushes full of berries, and more trees for her to climb. She is warm in her sleeping bag and my computer tells me her vital signs are as they should be. Her arm is almost healed, she will be okay. Charlie yelled at me for practically killing her nephew, but I told her Johanna hasn't won yet. I want her to. I don't want to lose another tribute.

*And back to Johannas POV*

I wake up before the sun again. I am warm and safe, and almost fully healed. 7 more to kill and then I can go home. I'm planning to rest today, and to go get some more water from the lake nearby. I stretch and grab my backpack and put my sleeping bag inside it. Then I jump out the small tree and trek to the lake. When I get there, I notice that the lake has been covered in a thin layer of algae. I lean over and begin to search for my bottles and purification tablets. As I'm doing this the end of my rope falls in the lake. It sizzles and then the end of the rope is no more. I just stare at it, and then at the lake. The gamemakers have made the lake a lake with acidic algae, one that will most likely kill you. But I could get the algae off, and get the water out. ''Hey Blight, could I get a bucket? And a steel glove''. The parachute arrives a few minutes later. It contains a big bucket, and a steel glove that will hopefully keep the algae off me. I get a bucket of the algae filled water, and take it back to the tree I was camped up earlier. I take the algae out and throw it on the ground. Then I fill the bottles and purify them. I collect up the acidic algae. I might need it later.

*Blights POV*

That's my girl. Shes even keep some of the algae, and I'm sure that could cause some damage. The mentors are looking at me in shock again. From 1 and 2 they all look angry. Finnick from 4 seems annoyed, and Annie has her hands over her ears. The male from 5 is drunk, but seems mad. Charlie is fuming. The rest of the mentors go from annoyed to smug to angry, and then they all sit down as we hear a scream from the monitors.

*5 minutes ago, Johannas POV*

There is a noise behind me. The girl from 2 is coming out from behind a tree. She is holding a sword and smirking. "The midget from 7" She says jokingly. "You ready to die". I almost snarl at her. "You wish" I say back. And then I pull out my axe and Charge. She sidesteps and swings her sword but it misses by a few inches. She is smiling, still looking confident. I am faking scared, but I am bursting inside. She's going to die, i'm going to survive. I dash behind her and shove her hard, sticking my axe into her ankle. She falls forward and her hands fall into the lake. And she screams. She pulls them out, and then she has no hands. The skin and bone is crumbling. Her sword is on the ground and she tries to pick it up but she no longer has any hands. She is screaming, and looks at me with pained eyes. "Please" she says. "Please". I sink my axe into her skull and the cannon fires. I pick up her sword and head back to the trees. 17 dead, 6 left. The Anthem just shows the girl from 2, and I can almost hear the Careers yelling. But the only ones left are Forest and the boy from 2 and the girl from 4. Also, there is the boy from 5, the boy from 10 and the girl from 11. I can't wait to go home.

**So yeah, sorry how bad that chapter is. Reviews?-Skywitchxo**


	13. Chapter 13

Day 5-

I wake up later the next morning. I am tired after my fight with the girl from 2 yesterday. I hate this. I want to go home. I've killed people. It's horrible. I hate this, I hate it, I want to go home, I think miserably. I don't want to cry again, but I am. I cry for the girls from 2 and 12 and the people , the children, that died in the bloodbath. I cry for my cousin and Hunter and mum and dad and everyone who's ever been in these games, even the victors. They are as broken as I am. And this is why I need to go home. I am already broken like a victor. I'll fit in well I think bitterly as I go to find some more good. I don't think the gamemakers will force us together today. There been so many deaths and it's only day 4. And I have a plan for today. I want to find some animals, I am fed up of eating berries and bark. I pick up m axe and head silently into the trees.

After creeping around for an hour I have still found nothing. There are no animals anywhere, and I know there should be. They can't have all been killed in the earthquake. I am aware of myself getting hungrier and bend down to get some berries. Whilst I am doing this, I hear the voices of the the three remaining careers. I quickly look around for a hiding place. I can take on one of them, but three at the same time would be suicide. I see a small cave that would just about fit me and I scramble in. It is dark, so I look around and find the flashlight that the girl from 2 had. And then I nearly Scream. Curled up in the corner of the cave, is a family of sleeping badgers. They are all fast asleep, and they are surrounded by leaves and bark and moss. And somehow, I realise that the animals are hibernating. Which means it's set to get colder. The arena is set it autumn, when animals hibernate. The longer we are in here, The colder it will get. And then I have more bad news. The careers are talking. And they have decided to set up camp right outside my cave. I just sit there, almost frozen in terror, but not quite. They don't know I'm here. They are just discussing ways to find some food. They obviously haven't figured out about the hibernating animals. Silently I pull out my axe, just in case they by some chance look inside the cave. I am aware of the Careers in close proximity, but I tuck my legs up and fall asleep next to the family of badgers.

**I am so sorry about this chapter. I wrote it all on my phone and my phone crashed again! So I had to rewrite on the computer and the first one was really good and this one is kind of not. So really sorry, I am going to try and fix my phone so it shouldn't happen again. Thanks guys- Skywitch xo**


	14. Chapter 14

Day 6-

I wake up next to the badgers, who are still fast asleep. It is silent outside, im hoping the Careers have gone away. I peek out, and the clearing is empty. No one died yesterday, so the Careers will be out for blood. Hopefully Ill be out of here soon, especially at the rate this is going. The boys from 2, 10 and 5. The girls from 4 and 11. And Forest and Me. A few days ago they will have done the interviews with mum and dad. I finally crawl out of the cave and stretch out. Only a few more kills. I go back to the poison lake and get some more water, and pick some more fruit. I eat an apple as I wander around the arena aimlessly. I just want to come across someone. And then someone comes across me. I hear a twig snap and then I am being held up by my hair.

***Blights POV***

I watch in horror as the girl I put hope into is held up by her long brown hair. The muscly girl from 11 is holding her up, and Johanna has a look of pain on her face. The girl had a 5-1 chance of winning on day 1, with a score of 10. The best non Career tribute, and the joint highest score. At the moment, her odds are still beating Johanna's. And it looks like they were right. She is whispering in Johanna's ear with a smug look. Her mentor Chaff looks at me and says "I'm sorry. She's just sick". The girl selects a small knife, and holds it over Johannas mouth. Johanna is swearing and yelling at her. As if anyone knew she could. I want to close my eyes. But I need to watch. Even if this is the end.

***Johanna's POV***

I swear and yell and kick and scream. I'm trying my hardest to trick this person that's holding me. I still don't know who it is. They are holding a little knife and it is just above my mouth. They told me they are going to make me an avox. I need to act as soon as they do. When they finally pull up their hand, I pull out one of my knives and cut my hair off. I drop down and run. Then I pull out my axe and turn round to see my competition. I was expecting a Career, however im facing the muscled girl from 11. She is stronger than me, and I remember she got one of the top scores. She is holding a light sword, and has a massive backpack on. Its almost bigger than me. She runs at me and swings her sword in a series of quick swipes. She is fast and well-trained. I also swings my axe, blade meeting blade. I pull mine out first and it grazes her rib whilst her sword grazes my left arm. I am right handed, so this doesn't matter. The cut in her ribs is deep, and it begins bleeding heavily. Our area is covered in blood. I jump over a fallen tree truck and swing my axe again, aiming for her neck. It missed but once again cuts her ribs, in the same place on the other side. Then she swings and I jump out the way. I begin to run. When I think she is further behind me I turn with my axe. But she is closer than I thought, and it cleanly decapitates her. The cannon fires. I am weak and bleeding and tired. I crawl to a tree, and climb slowly up to the top. I rub the dried blood out of my short hair. I see the anthem before I fall asleep. It shows the girl from 11. Only a few left. And then I can finally go home.

**I'm sorry, I know its been so long since the last update. I've been very busy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	15. Chapter 15

Day 7-

I wake up late after my fight and 7 days in the arena. I stay in my sleeping bag thinking about everything. Mum, dad, hunter and Ethan. The girl from 12, who I strangled on the first night. And then I burst into tears. She was 12, 13 at the most, and now shes dead because we we're forced into these barbaric games by the stupid Capitol. I want to go home. I cry for the hundreds of children who died in these arenas. I cry for hunter and Ethan. I cry for the children who have died in here, and will die at my hands before the end. And then I think about Blight, and Mum and dad, and I get out of my sleeping bag and start getting my things ready. I have been in the arena a week, and I don't intend to be here much longer. I grab my gear and begin walking again. There are 5 left beside me. The only ones left are Forest and the boy from 2 and the girl from 4, as well as the boy from 5 and the boy from 10. I set up some traps- for people and animals and sit in wait in a nearby tree. There is a noise that shows one of my traps has been activated, but it was just activated by something falling.

***Blights POV***

I scroll through the list of gifts I can send to Johanna. After her fight with the girl from 11, her sponsors dramatically increased. Me and Charlie decided to get her some treats for it- A new coat, a new axe, a small knife like the one she got from the girl, and new boots as hers have frayed and broke. We need to pick out her new axe. Charlie is looking for one that will almost guarantee her a win. We need someone to come back, and we know that this year, 7 is on for a winner. However we need to see if its going to be Forest or Johanna. Charlie pokes me and says "This one". I glance at it and shake my head. Only the best for my girl. And then I have an idea.

***Johannas Pov***

Even after lying in wait for several hours, no-one has come across my traps. Then the sound of a parachute floats through the trees. The parachute floats down onto the floor in front of the fallen tree im sitting in. I look around and quickly snatch it up. Inside there is a big fluffy coat which I pull round my shoulders. There is a small curved knife and some new, comfy boots. There is also some food. And at the bottom of the box there is an axe. Two of them. My axe. Hunters axe. They are the ones from home. I know they are. And as I curl up, I think of mum and Dad and Hunter, and I get a new determination to go home.

**So there is Chapter 15. Sorry if it isn't that good, I had no idea what to write. Reviews?-Skywitch xo**


	16. Chapter 16

Day 8-

I wake up with mine and Hunters axes still clutched in my hand. They are my new prized possesions. I thought only finnick odair had received a weapon in the arena, but maybe because there from home they didn't cost much. I'm positive that they are mine from home. They will leave the arena with me. I get up and stretch, immediately ready to go. There is a noise throughout the arena and then Caesar Flickermans voice is being broadcasted.

"Well done Tributes, for making it this far. We have a special surprise for you. at 12 o'clock noon, there will be a feast at the cornucopia. And you will want to attend this feast. Because soon you will need the prizes there".

The arena is plunged into silence once again. I sit down again and begin to think things through. A feast. A special surprise. A feast. You will want to attend. The prizes that we will need. And looking around, I notice that all the fruit has disappeared off the trees.

***Blights Pov***

Johanna is obviously going to go to the feast. We can both assume that it will consist of food, which Johanna needs desperately to survive. When I woke up this morning I tried to send her some food, but all of it has been taken off the gift menu. They need to go to the feast or they will die of starvation. Forest is with the Careers, so he has a bounty of food to chose from. But how long will that last? Another day? Maybe two? I need to send her something to make sure she goes. Then I have a good idea

***Johanna Pov***

There must be food at the feast. Should I go? I have food for another few days. What else do I need that might be there? Maybe something like gloves to protect my hands, as they are rubbed raw and bruised. Armour? I don't know what weapons the careers use, so I don't really know what would help me. I don't know whether to go or not. A parachute glides through the trees and lands at my lap. I open it and find a small wrist watch like the one Blight wears. There is a long note from Blight saying 'You need to go. 5 others left. I know you can do this. There will be food and more weapons. Good luck. Everyone is betting on you'.  
If Blight thinks its a good idea it must be. I need to go to the feast.

***Magical time break :)***

I crouch inside a tree near the cornucopia. There is no-one there yet and my watch tells me that's about 5 to 12. Then a table rises from floor and there is a flash of movement. I think its the boy from 5. He runs out from the trees and snatches up a bag of something. Then he is on the ground, his body still. There is an arrow protruding from his chest. The girl from 4 runs out holding her bow. She runs to the table. And now is my time to act.

I run out from the edge of the forest and run behind the girl from 4. She turns around at the last second, now clutching a knife in her hand. She swings and so do I. She is a second to late and Hunters axe sinks into her chest. I grab some food and shove it straight into my backpack. Two cannons go off. The girl from 4 and boy from 5. I can see Forest and the boy from 2 run out of the trees but they become preoccupied with each other. I guess the Careers have officially split. I grab another few bits of food and another backpack, and then I run back into the trees.

My watch tells me I ran for 30 minutes, but it felt like so much longer. I finally flop down next to a fallen tree. I managed to grab some more packs of dried meat, and a bag of apples and a smaller bag of bread. In the backpack, there Is another small knife- I have 3 now- another coat and some gloves. It is getting dark so I find a tall tree and belt myself and my sleeping bag in. The anthem only shows the girl from 4 and the boy from 5. 20 dead, 3 left to kill.

**I am sorry for how slow this update is. My computer has been broken and It had all my chapters and the list of people who are left on it, so I couldn't update until it got fixed. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews?- Skywitch xo**


	17. Chapter 17

Day 9-

I wake up stiff and tired. I want to go home now. And the only way I can go home is to kill the last 3 people. And then suddenly there's the bang of a cannon throughout the arena. I'm guessing it will be the boy from 10. But who knows. It's could be the boy from 2. Hopefully it's forest. He might be an idiot, but he's from home.

I unbelt myself and pack up my things. Something tells me I wont be in the arena much longer. Maybe another day or two. Hopefully I can the go home. I finally imagine what it might be like to be a victor. Me and mum and dad living in victors village, riches, fame. I could have whatever I wanted. But then there would be victory tours. And mentoring. Charlie must be around 50 now. She might not want to mentor much longer. And then I will have to mentor a tribute every year. Maybe being a victor isn't so good. But I still need to go home. I haven't come this far to give up now. I pull my backpacks onto my back and set off into the remains of the forest.

I've barely walked for 10 minutes when there is a deep growling noise behind me. I turn round quickly. There is a mutt. A bear? Or a wolf? Its on four legs, with thick paws. It's brown, but has the pointed nose of a dog. It's about waist hight, but I can see the muscles and power in it's body. And then it pounces.

I just about have time to swing hunters axe before it reaches me. Its razor sharp claws leave two scratches down my face, narrowly missing my eye. I lift my axe up again and scrape it's back, but it just makes it angrier. It pounces again and this time it misses me. I swing the axe again and this time it slices the top of its front leg. It starts to bleed heavily. It swipes it paw and my ribs are mangled again. I scream and swing my axe. It's front paw is sliced off and it growls. It jumps and I swing. It gets cut down the middle. It drops to the floor and starts twitching. The area around it is covered in blood. I assess the damage it has done to me. Scraped ribs again. Scratches on my face. My leg is damaged again and there is a giant purple bruise there. I wander aimlessly until I find a pond and wash myself off. I wander around for another few hours until I dig into some food. The anthem shows the boy from 10 like id suspected. I will have a tough few days. Only 2 Left to kill. And then I can go home. I can go home.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's short and the ending is rubbish but my brain isn't functioning. Reviews?:) -Skywitch xo**


	18. Chapter 18

Day 10- I don't know what time it is when I wake up. Usually, the blinding light of the sun should wake me up, but today the sky is dark. Visibility will be poor. I check my watch, and it tells me it is 9:30am. It should be blistering heat and bright sun now. But the gamemakers want these games over. Either way, me, Forest or the Boy from 2 are going home soon. And the other two will be following in small wooden boxes.

I think about my kills in the arena. The girl from 12 on the first night. I cried real tears over her. The boy from 1 on day 2. The girl from 2, who pleaded to die when her hands we're sizzled away by acidic algae on the lake. The sick girl from 11, who held me up by my hair and tried to turn me into an avox. I run my fingers through my short hair, thinking of the fight. The girl from 4 at the feast, lying still with hunters axe in her chest. I have killed 5 people in this arena. I will have to kill at least another to go home.

I climb out of my tree and head towards the cornucopia. I plan to set some traps around the cornucopia. I am in the clearing when there is movement in the cornucopia. Someone emerges. I hold my axe up, expecting a fight from Forest or the boy from 2. But it isn't either of them. Its Hunter.

***Blights Pov***

The gamemakers next trick. Johanna is confronted by someone she knows. The big screen is split into 3, each showing a tribute. Forest in on the left, watching a girl come out of the trees. He is almost crying. The boy from 2 is in the middle, and he is facing a young boy. I recognise the young boy as the one he volunteered for. Johanna is on the right, and she is growing paler as Hunter emerges from the trees. I recognise him, I mentored him. And I felt bad when I went home without him. And he looks just like Johanna.

***Johannas Pov***

''Hunter?'' I ask quietly. Hes dead Johanna, hes dead. But standing in front of me, he looks very much alive. ''Johanna'' he replies. There is obvious relief in his voice. ''Johanna I had a bad dream. Some people came and took me from home and I was in the games and I died!''. He always does this when he has a nightmare. No wait, he did this. Hes dead. Hes dead. ''Youll be fine Hunter''. He nods and looks at His axe. ''Thats mine''. I look at it too and say ''a nice man gave it me to use for a while''. Hunter laughs and screams ''Give it back''. I look at him in horror. He's not real, It's not him, it looks and sounds and acts like him but it isn't him, it isn't, it can't be. ''Fine'' he says Huffily. He runs at me suddenly, a knife in his hand. He swings it at my neck and I scream and duck. I can't kill Hunter, I can't. I have to , I can't. I scream again, full of anger and passion and range and I run at hunter. It's not him, kill the mutt. I swing at Him. My anger has made me blinded and it misses his neck, but I slice at his arm. What are you doing!? It's Hunter! No it isn't! My head is beginning to ache. I need to kill the thing, not Hunter, the mutt. The Capitol. They possessed him. I yell again and swing, this time getting a clean cut in his stomach. He screams- he sounds so much like him- and then he falls to the floor. I killed my own brother. A cannon booms through the arena. Someone couldn't kill their mutt. I need to be up and ready to fight, my watch tells me it's half 12, but I curl up on the ground and sleep just the same.

***2 hours later***

I wake up, tired and stiff and aching. Hunters death is fresh in my mind. I sit up and look at my watch. 2:30. I set some traps and go inside the cornucopia. Then the anthem begins to play. It shows the boy from 2. They wouldn't play the anthem now unless... My thought is cut short as Forest emerges from the trees.


	19. Chapter 19

The Finale-

Forest emerges from the trees, also holding two axes, with a few throwing knives tucked in his belt. He catches my eye. ''Johanna?''He questions. ''I thought you'd be dead by now. Nice hair. Have you just his for 10 days?''. He laughs and throws the giant back pack off his back. I just stare at him. I need to keep up the scared act. That might be my only advantage for now. I pull out my axes And hold them up. And he laughs.

''Ah look at the axes Johanna stole''. He laughs again, as if he's the most hilarious person ever. ''Come on then'' He taunts. ''Bring it!''.

So I do.

I run at him. He looks taken aback by the change in attitide but laughs and throws one of the knives at me. I dodge it and throw the knife I got from the girl from 11. It slices his leg, but it isn't a deep cut. He runs at me and swings and I dodge again, but the axe slices my hip and I go down. He tries to swing it but I kick him hard in his stomach and I manage to get up whilst he is doubled over. I swing but he dodges and tries and misses again. We are both panting heavily. I throw my backpack off so that I can have better movement. I turn round and punch him in the face. He yells and punches the cut on my hip. It stings but I ignore it and throw another knife at him. He dodges and throws one at me. It catches my cheek and leaves a small scratch. Or a big one. I swing my axe at his neck whilst he swings at my leg. We both move at the last second but his axe trips me up. I'm down again but I kick him in the face and get back up. I stab him with a knife in his stomach and he screams an insult but I don't hear it with the blood pumping in my head. The area is covered in blood.

We go back and forth, axe meeting axe as we fight for the upper hand. He throws another knife but I spin and it missed and hits a tree behind me. I quickly yank it out and throw it. It hits the mark of his wound in his stomach and he double over. I push him onto the floor and pin him down.

''Johanna? How did you do that?''

I say nothing and put my arm across his throat. His air supply will slowly get cut off. He Squirms but I stay strong. ''Im going Home Forest. I killed 5 people in this arena. Im sorry''.

He finally starts to panic. ''Please'' He begs. ''No I'm meant to win. I need to go home. Please! PLEASE DONT JOHANNA!''

I jab my elbow into his windpipe, cutting him off. ''Im sorry''I say. And then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. He is smirking, holding the hilt of the knife which is sunk deep into my stomach. Blood is spreading through my tshirt. I scream a District 7 insult at him and then I bring my axe down. It collides with his head.

''Ladies and Gentlemen, the victor of the 71st Hunger Games... Johanna Mason of District 7!''

'Great' I think weakly. I just hear the boom of a cannon as the world goes black.

**The games are finally over. I hope that was a good final fight. I really appreciate all the reviews and support this is getting. I hope your enjoying it. And it will definitely carry on after the games. Reviews?- Skywitch xo :)**


	20. Chapter 20

The world is groggy. There is a pain in the right side of my head. Yells. The cut in my stomach pains me. I try to sit up. The world goes blank again.

I try to open my eyes, but my eyelids feel as if they weigh a tonne. My limbs are heavy. I welcome the Darkness again.

I am awake again. There are faint movements in my room. I open my eyes. I sit up. And this time I stay awake.

Blight is the first to notice me. He pushes a doctor out of the way and runs over to hug me. It pains my ribs and stomach but I am glad to see him so I hug him as well. He leans back and I take in the odd people in the room. Blight. A doctor. Finnick Odair. Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk from 12. Annie Cresta. Beetee. The strange group of people here to meet me. ''Well done Sunshine''Jokes Finnick. ''Your alive''. Blight sits down next to me and tells me what happened after I passed out. The hovercraft rescued me and they had to perform emergency surgery. Forest almost killed me with the knife, but they managed to remove it and mend my stomach. I have been out for 4 days, and everyone has been preparing for my victory. He tells me District 7 is very excited to see me come home. The Doctor brings me some lunch and I get to ask what's been on my mind. ''Why are all of you here?''. Beetee answers with ''Our mentors always come when we're about to wake up. But they can bring other friends too''. Blight helps me up and finally my prep team come in to discuss what I will wear in the recaps and the interviews. My stylist still hates me.

A few hours later I am dressed for the recaps. I am in a long, silvery dress that catches the light. It shimmers when I move. My hair is brushed and cut properly. They considered putting extensions in, but I threatened to pull then out. No wonder the stylist doesn't like me.

Blight comes in to wish me luck. He tells me carefully that I need to watch out. I fooled snow and the Capitol. And they won't be pleased with me. He tells me slowly ''When snow asks to speak to you, say yes to his offer''. I roll my eyes and tell him I'll think about it. Finally, the escort puff is introduced. Then the prep team and my stylist. Blight. And then Casaer calls out ''The victor of the 71st hunger games...Johanna Mason''!

The metal plate rises and I am blinded by lights and deafened by cheers from every side. Casaer pulls me over to the chair and I sit down and wave at the Capitol. I hate it here, but it's still crazy.

''So Johanna'' says Casaer. ''I don't think any of us expected to see you back here''.

''That was my plan'' I reply.

''You were very smart. How did you come up with that plan?''

''The reaping makes me cry every year. My cousin was whipped to death in the stocks in the square and I see him every year. My little bother was reaped and was killed and that makes me cry too. I used it to my advantage". I don't want the whole nation to know my weakness, but I need their sympathy to get them on my side. I guarantee that President snow isn't pleased with me fooling everyone.

Casaer asks a few more pointless questions and then I am directed off stage. In the final interview tomorrow I will get my crown. And then I can go home to Mum and Dad.

I arrive back onto the 7th floor of the training centre and I see Charlie and Blight sitting there silently, as well and Finnick, Cashmere and Gloss. They are all pale and Charlie has Red eyes like she has been crying. "Whats wrong?". They all look over at me. Charlie, Finnick, Cashmere and Gloss are holding a purple envelope in their hands and Blight has a Red one. He hands it to me.

_'Dear Miss Mason,  
Congratulations on your victory. I would like to see you tomorrow in the training centre at 8:30.  
I expect you to be there.__Yours Sincerely,__President Snow'_

**Oh Drama. President snow has a little Surprise for Johanna. Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews?-Skywitch xo**

**I just noticed that I confused this story with another one of mine and I did the mentors name wrong. So sorry but I've just edited this :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry guys but last chapter I got this story confused with another story and I accidently wrote the mentors names wrong. I've corrected it now so hopefully by the time your reading this it will be okay. **

***Blights POV***

I have been up and pacing since 5:30. Today is the day that Johanna's life could be over. The mentors signed a contract so they couldn't tell new victors about the life of a victor. My sister and the other Victors are the only ones I talk to about it. I don't have to do it anymore, but the other victors do. Cashmere, gloss, Charlie, Finnick. They will all disappear To various clients when Johanna goes to meet with snow. And I'm scared for her. Because I know she will say no.

***Johannas Pov***

Half past 7. Exactly an hour until I have to meet with Snow. They warned me to say yes. But I want to know what I'm agreeing to. How bad can it be? I just want to go home and see mum and dad and move to victors village and hideaway for the rest of my life. I sit down. Get up. Walk around. I go and take a shower and pull on some clothes. 8 o'clock. I go into the living room and see Blight pacing. Finnick is sitting at the table, in black trousers and a shirt that matches the colour of his eyes. His hair is neater than usual. 8:10. Charlie and Annie join us, sitting quietly. Annie hugs Finnick and he gives her his necklace as she gets comfortable with a book on the sofa. 8:15. There is a knock on the door. A peacekeeper calls us all out and I am escorted to my own sleek black car. 8:20. We travel for a while and then I am outside the presidents mansion. I am escorted in. 8:25. The peacekeepers take me to the presidents room. 8:30.

The doors open and I am pushed inside.

The room is startlingly white. It is almost blinding. Snow is sitting at a desk, drinking a mug of something steaming. ''Ah Johanna'' he says. ''Welcome. Why dont you sit down? I have a great proposition for you''. I sit down and fold my hands in my lap. He smiles and hands me a mug of hot coffee. I pile Cream and sugar into it. Then I sit back and wait for him to talk.

He sips his coffee and says ''Johanna. You victors Are apart of my special... Society. The other victors all help me by lending some of their valuable time to prestigious people in the Capitol. The people. They don't want to talk. They want other things''. I look at him speechless for a while. The pale faces. The purple envelopes. Charlie's red eyes. It adds up. ''You mean they want like...''

''Yes Miss Mason. And many of them would like to spend some private time with you. So would you like to join my elite group? And think very carefully about turning if down''.

I don't know why I wouldn't turn it down so I immediately answer no. He smiles and says ''Very well Miss Mason. You may go''. I escorted back to the training centre.

Blight runs up to me as soon as I walk in and shouts something that I can't understand. He takes a breathe and says ''Did you say yes?''. I look at him in horror and stalk off to my room. My prep team is waiting to get me ready. I am dressed in a skin tight black dress and they brush and sort my hair properly. Puff comes in and takes me to the Interview room. Me and Casear sit down and then the red light comes on and the anthem plays us in. Casaer starts by playing my final fight with forest, still and long and good and bloody as ever. He asks me about my 'Emotions' during the fight and I tell him truthfully that I was scared but determined to get home to mum and dad. He asks about what I miss in 7 and I tell him I miss the smell of pine trees on a morning. It reminds me of home. More pointless questions. I zone out as they play recaps of all my kills. Then the interview is over and I am back to being pushed back into my room, this time to pack for the journey home. I take a fluffy jumper that I slept in and the skin tight black dress from my final interview. My two favourite clothing items. I then pick up the black jacket I wore in the arena. I feel like a want it for some reason.

An avox packs the things into a suitcase and hands it to me. I take it and then puff, Blight and Charlie come to get me so I can finally go home. We are escorted to the train by peacekeepers who keep the crowd back. I am once again astonished by the luxury of the train. I think about the first ride, me crying and Forest bragging. I apologise to Charlie about the death of Forest and she tells me she didn't expect it either, and she doesn't blame me. I know she will always be looking at her nephews killer. I go to my room early and pull on the fluffy jumper. Mine and Hunters axes have materialised from somewhere. I hold them next to me and then I spread the black coat over me. I fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

I can't wait to get home.

**I hope this chapter was ok. I want to try and keep it kind of kid friendly so hopefully this represented the meeting alright. Also, I want to say thanks to Lya200 for all the reviews they write for this story. So thanks guys. Hope you liked it. Reviews?-Skywitch xo**

**Also this chapter is nearly 1000 words. So yeah. Big deal for me :)**


	22. Chapter 22

I am running through the arena, away from hunter who has a knife and is trying to kill me. He is yelling, yelling that he had a bad dream and he wants a hug. I run, breathless, tears streaming down my cheeks. I turn around and he is on the floor, covered in blood seeping from a cut in his stomach.

I sit up with a start. Hunter is dead. Because of me. I killed him. Or did I? Maybe it was the Capitol? I don't know. I think it was the Capitol. But maybe it was me. Who knows. Today I get to go home.

Since i came here, I dreamed about going home. And today it is actually happening. Today I can go back to mum and dad and move into victors village with them. Then I can go to the victory tour and then I can mentor and never have to stress about the games again.

Puff knocks on my door and wakes me up. Its only 7:30. Puff takes me into the dinning room and throws some breakfast at me. It is the last day I'll be able to eat Capitol food, so I savour everything and I drink two big mugs of hot chocolate. I sip a third one as Charlie and Blight emerge and eat some breakfast. Blight tells me we are scheduled to arrive at around 12:30 and there will be a welcoming group for me and I will get to meet the other victor, an elderly man called Ryan. I go to my room to dress for the day. I pull on the black dress and the black coat I wore in the arena. Then I go back into the dining car. It is only 10:00 so I grab another hot chocolate and sit on the sofa. I curl up and end up falling asleep. I am jolted awake when Blight shakes me and tells me its time. Puff pushes me towards the door. I'm shaking with excitement and something else I can't place. I'm nearly home. I've been gone from my home town for a few weeks and now I can see mum and dad again. I can smell the pine on a morning. I can climb the trees and throw mine and hunters axes which are packed in the suitcase with the fluffy jumper. I'll be needing a talent. Does sleep count? Eating Capitol food or Drinking hot chocolate? Climbing trees? Somehow I don't think the Capitol and snow will like that. The train finally stops with a lurch. I can hear yelling outside. The door opens. I take a deep breathe and step out onto the platform.

Im hit with a loud noise which deafens me from every angle. The Noon sunlight blinds me. I laugh and wave and smile at the people of my district. I smell the pine from the forest. I missed the Forest. Some small children come up to me and present me with flowers and the mayor shakes my hand. Photographers click away. A girl in my year at school- Lottie- comes over and hugs me. I shake hands with the elderly victor Ryan. Charlie and Blight hug me and the four of us pose for photos. Charlie's little sister she volunteered for- Rose- hugs me and talks about how nice the Victors Village houses are. We walk through a back passage from the station to the victors village. Mum and dad haven't greeted me Yet. I guess they'll come meet me at Victors Village.

Blight takes me to number four and opens the door. I expect to be greeted with hugs and tears from every angle. But the house is deathly silent. I turn round to Blight and Charlie, who are looking Guilty. ''Where are they?''.

A tear drips out Of Charlies eye. ''They were working at the paper mill. No one really knows what happened. Something sparked. It burnt down before anyone knew what was happening. I'm sorry''.

I am numb. I don't cry. I just sit on the floor and wait for them to leave. And then I'm running. I run past the outskirts of the forest and past the school and to the paper mill. There is nothing left, only piles of ash, undisturbed by the lack of Wind. I carry on running until I reach my old home. I kick the door in and run to mum and dad's old bed. I curl up and cry until I can't cry anymore. A though hits me before I sleep.

I am officially alone in the world.


End file.
